clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Explorer 767/3
--Happyface TALK 2 ME! 20:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hello I need to know what's wrong with my article Herbert Horror, how is it not CP related? -- [[User:POGOPUNK32|''POGOPUNK32]] TALK MAH BOI! Thank You Explorer, you have been one of the best users on this wiki. As the webmaster of the wiki I give you my eternal gratitude. Without you our wiki would be really boring. But now we have articles like USA and Project Tracker because you created the USA article! Thank you for making this a great wiki. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 20:32, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Wanna Meet on CP? I will be on Snow Fort at the Dock. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 20:32, 29 November 2008 (UTC) What's your penguin name? I've been waiting on CP. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 20:45, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ok [[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 20:52, 29 November 2008 (UTC) DO YOU WANT TO.. Can you join my football penguin story, please? --Spongebobrocks09 20:59, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Here. You might want to use this in your story.--.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς ''Yes, I am banned 17:34, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Thanksgiving Carol (YES!) Yes to making images. Just be sure to ask me first. TurtleShroom (I would reccomend drawing Miniscule Marvin now.) how? How does he make those flags?--.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς Yes, I am banned 16:46, 3 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Secret Website In the words of a cartoon: "Rriiiiiiiiiiigghtt". TurtleShroom Siggy test. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] Talk 2 me, or the waffles shall be hidden! 22:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] Talk 2 me, or the waffles shall be hidden! 22:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] Talk 2 me, or the waffles shall be hidden! 22:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] Talk 2 me, or the waffles shall be hidden! 22:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] Talk 2 me, or the waffles shall be hidden! 22:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Ford Car Ok, he's a hyperactive penguin and he always likes to help others. He works for the PSA. He lives in Club Penguin, but sometimes has special jobs in other states. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:37, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet on CP? My penguin is Yorkielvr333. I will be in the Plaza on server Ice Palace. Cya there. ~ Yorkielvr333CP Penghis Khan Souviniers Aww... I liked the Penghis Khan souveniers! Why did you remove the Penghis Khan souveniers? TurtleShroom P.S.: It's TIME for Thanksgiving Carol Images! WE NEED THEM!!! Size Proportions? Um... Well, Edwin and Curta are about the same height. Curta is a few inches taller than Ediwn. Curta is a Macoroni Penguin, Edwin (I'll draw him eventually)... I'm thinking generic. I gave a picture of the Fax Machine, you can draw AgentGenius (the business partner he's got millions of descriptions), Miniscule Marvin is about one-third as tall as Curta. I gave more than enough details on Thanksgiving Present Ghost, the File Cabinet and the Edwin's Room, his house, the computers, ect. The family, ect., the PDA, the game's title screen is going to be uploaded. Also, could you keep all of the dialougue from the Penhis Khan to incidents? It's too funny to pass up! TurtleShroom RE: Fourth Wall (and I'm out there) Remember: Very few characters know of the Fourth Wall. Also, there will probably be much less chapters than twelve or thirteen. Remember the final part: I am out there... I have a nasty habit of, ahem, writing characters in''to stories '''uninvited'. HA HA HA HA!!!!! Ahem, anyway, work on those Carol images!! :) TurtleShroom A Thanksgiving Carol - IT'S DONE! The story is done! It's complete! You can bring out the pictures now! TurtleShroom IM BACK!!!!!!! hello Explorer.as you saw i am back and will stay.so one thing.DO NOT BAN ME!!!!!! ~~24keyser~~ I NEED YOUR BRILLIANT IMAGES!!!! NEED IT!! Could you please make an image for Penguin Macro and make some of those images for A Thanksgiving Carol? I NEED your artistic brilliance! TurtleShroom! P.S.: NEED IT! I know how it works scientifcally, but if you couldn't tell, I said that they were on an asteroid similar to a planet that actually has things needing to survive. Unrealistic, yet makes a good story. Also, I think that I will add that a huge meteor was around them, but it broke up, into lots of little pieces. It could happen!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 22:52, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, what's up? I will go to bed soon. It is almost 10:00 pm here. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:48, 10 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Infobox - Game (YES!), and Images!! About your infobox: I say good luck! If you can do it, be proud! Ask a Staff Member, that's what I would do. Also, make those images!!! PLEASE! Penguin Macro and A Thanksgiving Carol need your brilliance! Your Winston image is one of my favorites! Please keep drawing!! Don't stop being an artist! TurtleShroom w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 21:00, 10 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Top Agents (Str00del) All right, on the following conditions: 1. On the Top Agents, I was the Official Str00del Authority. I was declared all-knowing about everyone in the Force, and anyhing edited on or about a Str00del or a Str00del Force member went through me. I'' created the Str00del from scratch, so I am its Authority. All Str00del characters are technically my rights. 2. No man knows the Str00del Force's personalities like I do. I have 'memorized' the personality of Captain Str00del, Sergeant Str00del. Mister Bean, Mother-of-the-Puppets, Chlorine, Sanity Penguin, Walrus, and everyone else. I ''made their personalities and I run it. 3. Captain Str00del died (he's a ghost) of accidential food allergy, he's allergic to cinnamon he found on pancakes. 4. It will not bear a name of "Top Agents", we will import the characters. 5. It will be called Order of the Strudel, not Pancake. Pancakes are the Force's ultimate hatred. They hate pancakes. 6. I shall import them all as soon as I save this, with a category. 7. The dicipline policy and its accompaning templates will not leave. TurtleShroom, the Str00del Authority. I don't think you used too many interjections! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:14, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Images Can you make any images for some pages that need them, like A Thanksgiving Carol and Penguin Macro? RE: Penguin "Micro"'s Robe It goes almost to his feet, stopping a bit above. Go ahead and change the names if ytou want. TurtleShroom P.S.: I chose "Macro" because a camera often has a "Macro" setting to make things look bigger. I thought it was bigger than "micro", as in barely visible to the unaided eye. Sensei (and IMAGES) Someone really needs to make a good, long Sensei article. I think you should. I already made his nephew. I plan for Sensei to have a large family, much like G. We can't do that without a Sensei article! Where are those images?! This wiki has been very inactive recently! I'm practically the only one here most of the time! I have nothing to do all day! TurtleShroom! Hi Hi there, see this. Everyone though you had quit! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Council Conspiracy? Psst... I have a secret on the Council Hall... That is Ultra (or UBER) Leet, and no Jacko can speak it. Turtleheimer managed to decipher this: From: |_33T z/\Rr w|Ll (o/\/\ /\/\-YOU-nisTZZ /\/\ /\ |\| I fEssto & PwN U 4ll!! MARKZZZ!!!!!!! To: Leet Czar will Communist Manifesto and PWN you all!! Marx!!!!!!! What's a Manifesto? That's what Professor Shroomsky wants to know. I've got a bad feeling about those "Jackos" (follow the COC)... TurtleShroom! Wanna meet me on Club Penguin? I will be on Half Pipe at the Ice Berg. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:46, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I am now on Snow Board. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:50, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry. Hello Hello Explorer! Do you want to meet on Club Penguin? I'll be on Glacier at the Pizza Parlor. Message me on my talk when your ready.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 00:26, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Glacier is Full What about fjord pizza parlor. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 00:41, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Meet? Fjord Pizza Parlor. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 00:47, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I'm at Fjord, Pizza Parlor and your not there!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 01:01, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I NEED YOUR HELP hi, i'm spongebobrocks09. can you check out this page: Johnny Chamio. since you did a best selling story, help me with this: Who Framed Johnny Chamio. but first check out johnny chamio's page to learn about him and Lone Jacky. --Spongebobrocks09 22:09, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Ideas Good Evening Explorer! I just wanted to throw out some ideas for continuing some old articles. First off, I think we can pretty much say that Project Tracker is over. Next, we should continue The Sapie Brothers in yet ''another log. This one, however, will document the Shape Shifter (the one near the end of Project Tracker), called the SS 1800. Also, check out the Mathster article and edit it. No one has even clikced on, I bet. I am eagerly awaiting the Penguin Micro and A Thanksgiving Carol images, and I hope to brainstorm some "trials" and adventures involving the Evil Council Hall, and its "leet" czar. Merry Christmas! w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 02:01, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Umm.. Hey I really wanna work with you about articles... I made this one but you can replace the picture, just try to find a evil genius pic.. look at This. Oh yeah, i won't put anymore death things.. Newman isn't a murder type. --Spongebobrocks09 21:42, 17 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. when you are done we need to get Newman and 1994 in shape, too. Deleting articles Even if the reasons are good we can't delete articles. We need to promote other people's work! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:04, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Aha thankyou, feel free to use any of my articles in your story =] I dunno... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:20, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Umm... Do you like me? it's ok if you don't i just wondered since you never post back on my Talk page. --Spongebobrocks09 21:52, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Wikis can never get too big, in fact i'm aiming to become the BIGGEST WIKI EVER!!!! Dun dun dun dun.--Happyface TALK 2 ME! Aye,The bigger the better laddie!Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! Hello Explorer! Want to meet on Club Penguin? I'll be on Glacier at the Pizza Parlor. Message me on my talk when your ready.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 03:37, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Evil Lake Erm... I am not trying too offend you... but why have you deleted the "Evil Lake Incidents" on the page "Evil Lake"? It did not contain any death. Also, it is quite necessary to it's relation with Link, Laua Auza and many other items. It also links to many unseen articles. May you please restore it? Sincerly, --Alex001 08:21, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Mr. Explorer 767. A Wikia Staff replied in here about stuff. The last message was "As for the Club Penguin Wiki, well, that's a different story. Please consider us once again." <-----That message was by Dancing Penguin. Then there's a reply that says: :To be honest, I'm not seeing the improvement you describe. There was a 13-year block today for "calling fanon disrespectful", with no attempt whatsoever to talk politely to the user and ask him to change his behavior, or change his mind. All of the CPF (and CP) admins need to learn to be calmer, to assume good faith and spread WikiLove, and to use blocking only as a last resort and then only as a way to prevent damage to the wiki, not to punish users who disagree with you. Wikis simply don't work over time if you cannot build a good-natured community of users, who can trust each other not to over-react, either to each other or to "outsiders" who are your next generation of potential editors. Please make a serious effort to involve all regular editors in improving the wiki's atmosphere, and we can reconsider again in another month. — Catherine (talk) 04:24, 18 December 2008 (UTC) So, tell EVERYBODY about this so that CPF will be on Wikia Spotlight. Okay. Signed, -[[User:Aqua Jet|'''The Pirate]] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 09:12, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello Explorer! Want to meet on Club Penguin? I will be on glacier at the pizza parlor. Message me on my talk when your ready.--'''''Flystar55555 Speak to The Sensei! 13:59, 20 December 2008 (UTC) 3 Strikes I've based the system on my friend's mom's rule. Strike 1 is warning. Two and Three are timeouts and number 4(YOU're OUT!) was a punishment, like being grounded no CP, etc,etc. Plus every month your strikes are erased. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 16:46, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Yo! Happyface says we need to fix up Newman if we want it to be popular. If you don't believe me, check my Talk Page. --Spongebobrocks09 19:06, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Strikes You can give out strikes, but no YOU'RE OUT!s. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 21:20, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Linker Bell I saw You liked Linker Bell. If you help it, we can get it very popular! --Spongebobrocks09 21:31, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Co-Webmaster I'm think of making you co-webmaster if Mariothemovie is inactive. If i don't get a response he'll be replaced. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 21:53, 20 December 2008 (UTC) You're now the new webmaster. HUZZAH!!!!!!!! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 00:08, 21 December 2008 (UTC)